SpongeBob Generations
SpongeBob Generations is a 3D Game by User:Awsome austin for Wii U, PC, 3DS, PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Plot Season 9 SpongeBob was going to his birthday party with all his friends from Season 4-9, Then, a dark portal appears, and season 1-3 SpongeBob comes out! Then, many more dark portals suck up all of Modern SpongeBob's friends, now it's up to Modern and Classic SpongeBob to find who's doing this and defeat him! Gameplay The gameplay is simple, You can play either Modern or Classic SpongeBob in each level, Both have limitations and Advantages. Classic SpongeBob Classic SpongeBob from Seasons 1-3, is obviously playable, do to his squeaky boots, He can't get past enemies that are off guard, He can use these powers: Bubble (Cost: Default) C SpongeBob blows a bubble, perfect to hit a far away enemies Krabby Patty (Cost: 3 Goofy Goober Tokens) C SpongeBob puts on his KK hat and shoots a Krabby Patty, the look of the Patty depends on what the Patty looks like Normal Patty Just deals Damage Nasty Patty Poisons enemies, Dealing damage overtime to the said enemy Pretty patty (red) Burns enemies, making them stop attacking Pretty Patty (blue) Freezes enemies, making them stop. Pretty Patty (green) Makes enemies slower. Rainbow Patty (Rare) Makes a crowd of Bikini Bottomites Squish any Enemies in there path Pat Hammer (Cost: After saving Patrick) C Patrick comes, turns you into a mallot, and squishes The enemy(s) Spongegar Spin (Cost: 10 Goofy Goober Tokens) C SpongeBob turns into SpongeGar and swings his stick, Attacking anything in the radius TBA Modern SpongeBob Modern SpongeBob is also Playable, He's able to tip-toe across Off guard Enemies. His attacks are: Ukulele (Cost: Default) M SpongeBob plays his Ukulele, shooting music notes which attack enemies. Hidey The Hydrant (Cost: 3 Krabby Koins) M SpongeBob Takes out Hidey the Hydrant, making him Spray water at enemies Tentacle Slap (Cost: After saving Squidward) M SpongeBob Calls out M Squidward, making M S.Ward Capture Enemies with his tentacles, pushing them back or even throwing them off the cliff! TBA Worlds/Levels Jellyfish Fields (Classic) Classic Tutorial 0 Jellyfishing! 1 Cave of... Puffy Fluffys? 2 Frozen Caves and ...! PATRICK! 3 Plank-Bots! 4 Ultra Karen (Boss) 5 Jellyfish Fields (Modern) Modern Tutorial 0 More Plank-Bots?!?! 1 Ultra Karen's Factory 2 Door's locked! find the 3 Switches! 3 Chase That Shadow! 4 Ultra Karen's Revenge (Boss) 5 Industrial Park (Classic) Goop, goop, and goop... 1 Bridge Builder! 2 Mutated Jellies! 3 Mutated King Jellyfish (Mini Boss) 4 Thunder? Let's be careful! 5 Angry Puffies! 6 Mutated Patties! 7 Even Fish? 8 Hook maze 9 Mutated King Squidfish! (Boss) 10 Industrial Park (Modern) Plankton Clones! 1 Springs N' Mutations 2 Under Construction 3 Scary Mutated Jellies and Nice Trample Jellies! 4 Goopy Ruins 5 Spongetations 6 Goop waterfall! 7 Elevator Goop 8 Water n' Goop 9 Mutated Squidward (Boss) 10 Glove World (Classic) Glove World! Glove World! 1 Glove Castle Invaded! 2 Deep in Glove Lake 3 The Sewers Of Glove World 4 Bouncy Gloves In the skies! 5 Spikes and Balloons don't mix! 6 Bubble Blowing Babies! 7 Cotton Candy Monsters! 8 Mutants in Glove World? 9 The great Glovini (Mini Boss) 10 Glove Horror House 11 Fiery Fist-O-Pain! 12 Chase That Glove! 13 Glove World's Dark Secret 14 The Magic Champion Glovini's Revenge! (Boss) 15 Glove World (Modern) Sleeping on the Job? 1 The return Of the Goop! 2 Glove Log Ride... of DOOM! 3 Goofy Goober's: Glove World adaption! 4 Backstage of Goober's... 5 4 Finger Finder! 6 Glove rocket to space! 7 The Moon! 8 Aliens? 9 Ride that UFO! 10 Flowers and Clouds 11 Glove Waterfall! 12 Locked in Gooby's! 13 TBA = Category:SpongeBob Generations Category:Video Games